


cross your fingers

by thatonegreenpencil



Series: Kagehina Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Board Games, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Horrors of Monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata face the biggest challenge of them all... Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s subject is monopoly, because why not. (It’s too good of an opportunity to miss) 
> 
> To keep it realistic, I used the Japanese version of Monopoly for all the property names. Just know that Ginza and Akasaka are the same as Park Place and Boardwalk in the US version, and that the houses are green instead of blue. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hinata, when he opens the door, is immediately drawn to the multi-colored cover of the rectangular box. His eyes slowly widen as he reads the bolded kanji above the winking figure of Mr.Monopoly. “Monopoly, Kageyama, seriously?” Hinata bites back a chuckle, but it still manages to bloom all over his face without a single puff of laughter.

“It was Tsukishima’s idea,” says Kageyama, defensively. Hinata backs up, leaving room for the other to wiggle off his shoe and step inside. “He said it’s supposed to be the ultimate test for a relationship. As if.” He rolls his eyes. “But we can try it out. Rub it in his face later.”

“What, that we played a board game together? He’ll sure feel offended by that.” Hinata looks at Mr.Monopoly, examining his pasted-on smile. “And here I thought you were going to toss to me!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Is that all you think about? Volleyball?”

“Like  _you_ don’t?”

Kageyama strides away from him, nose tilted towards the air in a precise image of a demanding king. “Just come and help me set up the board, idiot.”

As it turns out, Kageyama’s never actually  _played_  Monopoly, so it’s up to Hinata to explain it to him. He seems to get the point, barely, but a small frown is set upon his face as Hinata’s distributing the play-money.

“It sounds a lot like math… investing in stuff, bargaining, trying to get all the money… this is for  _fun_?”

“You were the one who wanted to play,” Hinata shoots back, not looking up from the stack of 5’s. He reaches out for the glass of water next to him but he overshoots, hitting the side of the cup and sending it toppling forward.

Well,  _almost_ , anyway, because there’s a sudden  _swoosh_  of air and Kageyama’s torso is leaning against the surface of the table, his hand outstretched, but cupped safely around the circular object. Hinata stares, only vaguely feeling the sparks that jump between where his and Kageyama’s fingers barely brush together.

“Thanks.” He’s blushing, embarrassed. He risks glancing upward, to find that Kageyama’s not really looking at him either.

“Be more careful, dumbass.” Kageyama withdraws his hand once the glass is once again secure on the tabletop.

Hinata slides the 5’s over. “I’m trying to  _thank_  you, if you’d stop being a total  _ass_  for once-”

“What’s this supposed to be?” Kageyama’s attention is now on the metal game pieces, twisting one in between his fingers while looking on with a childlike fascination.

Hinata squints, leaning in. “That’s the iron- you can be that if you want. I’m being the  _dog_.” He puffs his chest, proud. Then he notices that Kageyama isn’t really getting mad about this.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

Hinata pouts, puffing his cheek to one side like a four year old. “At least  _pretend_!”

* * *

“How are you doing so well? Are you sure you’ve never played monopoly before?”

Hinata pokes at Kageyama’s head, who scowls and waves him off. “Positive. Maybe you just suck, have you ever thought of that?”

“Mean. Hey, I’ll forgive you if…” He glances at his cards. “...If you give me a railroad?”

Hinata smiles hopefully, doing a little fluttering of his eyelashes for added effect. Kageyama stares at his expression for half a second longer than he really needs to, and then turns away, face flushed. “No. You’ll have three if I give you one.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Some kind of boyfriend you are.”

That sentence usually gets Kageyama to buy him a drink from the vending machine at school (and a kiss, if it’s a good day), but the taller’s expression is stone-cold. “Nope.”

Hinata bounces over to where Kageyama’s sitting and wraps his arms around his neck, breathing softly against the nape of the setter’s neck. He feels Kageyama tense, the temperature of his skin starting to rise. “Pleeease?”

Kageyama untangles Hinata’s arms from around him, blushing furiously. “Fine, fine!” He shuffles around to get the card, one hand covering his (clearly red) face the whole time. “Here, take it, but promise you won’t say anything when I land on Ginza.”

Hinata gladly takes the card (he’s relieved Kageyama’s facing away from him, he can feel his face burning, so he’s guessing his blush is just as bad) and moves away. Though Kageyama’s already taken Akasaka, Ginza’s the hardest spot on the board to land on. However, Kageyama’s piece _is_  twelve spaces away, but there’s no way…

Kageyama rolls. It’s a twelve.

_Dammit._

* * *

The plastic figures of green, then red, quickly dominate the board after Kageyama’s takeover of Ginza and Akasaka. After Hinata lands on the damn squares twice, Kageyama’s empire starts to expand. He buys land left and right and neatly stacks houses and hotels on each strip he dominates, and then rules with an iron fist.

“Get out of the jail, Hinata, just pay the fine and come out.”

Hinata glances at the line of red waiting to annihilate his poor little dog-figure once it steps out out of the safety of the bars. “You can’t make me.”

“Are you calling it quits?”

He glances down at his meager scraps of paper money. “ _No._ ”

Hinata gulps, saying his final prayers silently as he places the fifty in the center of the board, and rolls the dice. Which puts him at a hotel. Which he does not have the money to pay for.

“Game over,” Hinata mumbles, throwing up his arms and glaring at Kageyama. “Bastard! You could’ve taken it easy on me!”

“I’m the one who was playing it for the first time,” Kageyama responds calmly, sweeping off the pieces on the board. Hinata sighs, gathering up his remaining scraps of monopoly money as well and depositing them into the box.

“At least we survived it, I guess.”

“What were you expecting? Me jabbing a game piece up your nose?”

Hinata scratches his head sheepishly. “Something like that.”

Kageyama sighs, putting the cover back in its original place. Suddenly, he glides over to Hinata and places a hand on the back of the shorter boy’s neck, and gently brushes their lips together. Only briefly. Warmth blooms between them, but Kageyama whisks away before it fully registers.

“Come on, let’s toss for a little bit.”

Hinata’s open-mouthed stare breaks, turning into a full-on grin. “Yeah, let’s.”


End file.
